Dirty Talk
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: William had known when he'd officially started dating Odd that there were going to be long bouts of not seeing eachother. William had never expected he'd enjoy phone sex with anyone,but the blonde had changed that. WillOdd, PWP, slash,


Taking a break from drawing my Tech Angel Aelita to drabble some PWP for WillOdd. PwP so that means NSFW. Enjoy if you feel so brave as to click the read more. The phone can be a dirty thing. Seriously I suck at dirty talk. I just feel like I sound so stupid, but I this idea wouldn't leave me alone. *shrug* AND GOD was that dirty, even for me. *blushes shamefully but not really*

Code lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain (views expressed herein are solely those of the author. Author makes no profit from this work)

—-

William had known when he'd officially started dating Odd that there were going to be long bouts of not seeing eachother due to the other's traveling for his designs while he was still finishing up his degree. It was fine though. Despite Odd's flirtatious nature and his own penchant for romance they had developed a strong relationship. Things were good even when they fought and the make-up sex was great too. The problem was just that though. They both loved sex A LOT. When Odd was at his flat, most of that time was spent naked. It got to be quite unbearable when they were apart for too long.

Even now, it had been a month and he was in the dark room developing his photos and trying to will away a hardon. The blonde had sent him a dirty text during a show intermission and that was all that had been on his mind since. It was very hard to concentrate on anything but the suggestive dialogue. It didn't help that he'd been working on a beautiful picture he managed to snag of Odd sleeping in the buff on his window sill. The sun had hit him just right and it had been beautiful. Then another text happened.

_I hope you get home soon. I NEED to talk to you._

__That cinched it. As soon as he was done with the exposure he was going home. It didn't take long and since he was a senior student he knew that nobody would mess with his stuff. He tidied up a bit and then locked up and left. He hoped that Odd had been patient enough to wait for him. He sent a quick text saying he was on his way hoping to delay the other. He rushed and took two steps at a time as he made it back to his flat. He could hardly wait. His hormones were on rapid fire. Once he'd flopped comfortably on his bed he called the other. He nearly moaned at the breathy answer.

"Hey baby. I've been waiting for you." Odd crooned softly.

"Oh yea?" He asked settling into familiar banter with his younger lover. "I didn't know if you'd be able to hold on."

They chatted familiarly asking about the other's day and going on about the usual boring topics. It was all good and well and William did love listening to his boyfriend's voice, but he could feel his patience slipping. Then he heard the muffled rustling of fabric and he could suddenly picture Odd splayed out on his couch with and arm flopped casually over the back and one leg propped up for comfort.

"Sorry handsome, I can't wait anymore I need it." He said abruptly and with a small gasp. "Please tell me you want it too."

William smiled and settled himself against the head board with his legs spread out casually. "Yea. I do. You've had me crazy since this morning." He admitted not even in the slightest bit shamed. "It sounds like you started without me though."

Odd moan softly. "I really need it. It's been too long since you've been inside." He breathed in deeply. "Please."

"Tell me what you want me to do." William sighed softly while palming himself through his jeans. "I can't help unless you tell me what to do."

Odd got very descriptive with his dirty talk. William had never expected he'd enjoy phone sex with anyone,but the blonde had changed that. He supposed it was how passionate he was though. He was quiet for a moment though, as if thinking what to say. All he could hear were the soft puffs of air that told him Odd was being naughty.

"I need to feel you. Your mouth, your hands, everything. I need you to bite my lips and tell me you want me."

"Oh, but I do want you." William could tell Odd had bitten his own lip from the sound he made. "I want to run my hands all over your body and feel when you arch up."

"Yeah." Odd breathed out. "I'm ready for you to fill me up." Odd made a little whine at that.

William blinked. He hadn't expected it to move that quickly that meant his little lover had done some prep work. He wasn't one to disappoint, so he freed himself from his pants and grunted in some small pleasure. "You've been naughty playing with yourself. How long have you been waiting?"

"Too long." Came a keening response followed by a deep breath.

"Then I shouldn't keep you waiting." He grinned to himself and began stroking. "Put me in."

"Yesss…" Odd hissed and William knew there was some sort of toy involved. "You feel so good."

He loved the noise that his boyfriend made at their initial penetration and it made him wish even more that they weren't doing this over the phone and that he could watch. "You're so hot. I bet you were thinking about how I fill you up all day." He smirked hearing a moan. "Were you? Were you hard while you were out there for everyone to see?"

"Uhhnn… yes. God, Will." Odd loved when he got that air of command in his voice. "I've been aching for you."

William sped up his pace even more turned on by that admission. "Good. I want you to ride me hard." He heard Odd shift again and then moan loudly. He knew that sound well. "Ah, got your sweet spot. You're so dirty moaning for me like that."

"You're so deep. It feels fucking amazing." breathy sounds accompanied each word. "mmm so full."

"Go faster baby. I know you want to." William grunted as he squeezed his own throbbing erection. He could tell Odd had complied by the constant stream of mewls he was making. "You getting close?"

"God yes. Please Will, please make me come." His voice was cracked with pleasure.

"Hold on baby, I'll let you have it." He tightened his fist and pumped it quickly working himself to the brink. He knew that the other wouldn't be able to last much longer. "I'm so close now. Let me hear you."

Odd whimpered and then gasped. It sounded amazing listening to him climax. His breathing was heavy and William could picture him straddling his own hips, his back arched beautifully as his eyes closed in bliss. His own orgasm was so painfully near. Suddenly his phone lit up and a text popped up. curiously he opened it and was pleasantly surprised by a picture of his boyfriend. Odd had somehow gotten a good angle with his phone. He shot his load as he perused the image. Odd's hazy eyes and flushed cheeks were wonderful to look at. The trace of semen dripping from his chin and into a small puddle on his chest made the image so obscene that William had been able to contain himself

"Fuck that's hot." He muttered.

After a moment of them both panting and coming down from their respective highs Odd piped up. "I'm going to be so glad when this damn fashion tour is over. You won't be able to move for a week when I'm through with you." He snapped.

William chuckled still out of breath. "If your stamina can take it then I look forward to it."

Odd laughed making William smile even more. He loved that sound too. That untainted happiness. "You know I love you handsome. And sex aside, I can't wait to be home with you again."

"Aren't you technically home there in Milan?" he teased.

"No. Just because it's my second house, doesn't mean anything. Home is where my heart is. It's where you are."

He sighed happily. "I can't wait either. Love you too."


End file.
